Want a Hand?
by TwiLucy-UK
Summary: Edward is working late fantasising about his gorgeous brunette accountant.  But would happens when the fantasy becomes reality? AH, OOC. Rated M for language & lemons. My entry for Fandom Fight The Floods Appeal.


This was my entry for Fandom Fight The Floods Appeal. I don't own Twilight, Edward or Bella (sadly)

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand as I leaned over the engine I'd been working on all day. I glanced at the clock on the wall for what felt like the hundredth time in the last hour. It was 7pm and dark outside. Why the hell was time moving so slowing tonight?

I straightened up, placing the socket wrench on the table to my right and closing the hood. I strolled toward our little office and grabbed a cup of cold water from the machine. It felt good; the cold liquid slipped down my throat with ease. As I swiped my mouth with the back on my hand, the calendar on the far wall caught my eye. I smirked as Miss February looked directly at me over her sexy secretary glasses. She was bending over a desk and boy, she had big tits. Once my eyes had enough of those beautiful breasts, I gazed at the face on Miss February. She was a brunette so I was immediately reminded of our visitor yesterday.

_It was around 10am on a bright crisp winter morning. I was rummaging through my tool box trying to find my pliers when a low whistle came from my left. Looking up, I saw Jake looking through the window._

"_Oh yes! Hot Pins is here!"_

_I shifted my eyes in the same direction to acknowledge the beautiful brunette as she stepped out of her black Mini Cooper. She flicked her long auburn hair over her shoulder and out of her face. She straightened her tight cream shirt and smoothed out her tight grey pencil skirt. My eyes lingered on her gorgeous long lean legs and those black high heeled shoes she always wore as my dick stirred in my jeans; just by looking at her._

_By this time, Jasper and Paul had discreetly joined us perving through the window at this breathtaking creature that had leaned back into her car to grab her bag. I thought I heard a collective groan from us as she bent over at the waist to show off her perfect ass but it could have just been me._

_Miss Isabella Swan was our accountant. She visited the shop from time to time to look over the books and we all thought she was as hot as hell. And each time she visited, we would all drool over her like sixteen year olds._

_As she walked through the door, she greeted us all with a warm smile._

"_Morning gentleman"_

_I didn't feel like much of a gentleman as I tried to cover my dick behind the toolbox. Not that I was anyway. She briefly looked at each of us; I was last but I could have sworn she looked at me for a fraction longer than the other guys. Even though our eyes locked for only a few seconds, I felt like time had stopped as we exchanged a heated look. I smirked at her as I have done for the past few months. She smiled in return as the blush crept onto her neck and chest._

_She continued to walk into the office to see Emmett, our boss and my cousin as she does each time. This was turning into the routine._

_I continued to smile as I focused back to the task in hand; where the bloody hell are my pliers? After a few 'fucking hells' under my breath, I found the God damn pliers in the wrong drawer._

"_Jake! You been at my stuff again? Keep your dirty fucking mitts off!" I joked._

"_Me? Never!" he said in mock shock then winked at me. __Cheeky bastard!_

_I punched him on the shoulder before I heard Emmett bellow from the office door._

"_Cullen? You still working late tomorrow night?"_

"_Huh, yeah, it's on the calendar ain't it? Why you ask?"_

"_Just checking." Weird._

_I finished my work on the engine in front of me then walked towards the office to sign off the car's paperwork. I paused at the door when I realised that Miss Swan was still in there with Emmett._

_I smirked again to myself as I knocked once._

"_Come in" Emmett shouted from the other side of the door._

_I opened the door wide to be immediately stunned by Miss Swan's perfume that had filled the small office. I lingered in the doorway for a few seconds before making my way over to the filing cabinet. I saw that Emmett was sitting in his chair with Miss Swan perched on the opposite chair, her long left leg crossed over her other knee._

"_Just need to book out a job" I explained with a smile as I opened the drawer and found the paper work I was looking for. Picking it up and placing it on the side of the desk between Emmett and Miss Swan, I patted my pockets for a pen._

"_Here"_

_I looked up to see Miss Swan take the pen from her mouth where she had been nipping on it and hold it out for me. I had trouble tearing my eyes away from her mouth; pink full lips wrapped around that lucky, lucky pen. What I wouldn't do to have those lips wrapped around me._

"_Thanks"_

_Emmett started to talk to Miss Swan again about his weekend plans. I heard a couple of hmm's from her in the right places. I swore I could feel her eyes bore into the side of my head. Chancing it, I quickly glanced up to see her biting her lip as her big brown eyes stared straight at me. I gave her a wink; I couldn't help it. Putting my head back down and a few scribbles later I had finished, closed the folder, placed in back in the filing cabinet and shut the drawer. I chanced yet another quick look at her but this time she was quietly laughing at Emmett's story._

_Disappointed she wasn't checking out my ass or something, I frowned as I made my way to the door. As I put my hand on the handle, Emmett interrupted his story-telling._

"_You sure you're okay to work tomorrow evening Cullen? You've done nothing but work for the past month"_

_I nodded to confirm, "Yes Em. I'll be here"_

_I turned my attention back to Miss Swan as she turned in her chair slightly to look at me. It would be only polite to say bye._

"_Goodbye Miss Swan"_

"_See you around …. Edward."_

_I smiled at her saying my name._

I shook my head bring me back to the present as I tossed the empty cup in the trash. Just thinking back to Miss Swan's lips round that pen gave me a problem that I'm sure wouldn't go away until I jacked off later tonight in the shower after work. I shifted my dick into a slightly more comfortable position as my eyes wandered to the chair she was sat on just yesterday.

I'd been thinking of asking her for her cell number but mixing business and pleasure was always a big no no for me. That thought was quite depressing; the last person was Victoria. She turned out to be a little clingy after I fucked her. She put me off my game for a while but looking at Miss Swan yesterday and the effect she had on me, it was oblivious I needed to get back on the bandwagon.

Shuffling out of the office, I found the creeper. Lying down, I slid under the car to find what the hell was wrong with the pile of shit.

I was under that thing for around twenty minutes, cursing frequently when I blindly reached for my wrench which I'd left laying next to the front wheel. But my hand didn't feel the cold steel object. Instead I felt a warm soft ankle.

"Looking for something?" A familiar voice purred from above me. Releasing my grasp on the ankle, I slowly slid from beneath until I could see a red shoe, an ankle, long smooth legs and as my head emerged from underneath the car, I realised she was stood that close to my head, I could see up her tightly short fitted skirt to peek at her panties.

I'm sure my tongue with hanging out when Miss Swan bent to crouch next to my head. As I was still laid on my back; he skirt riding up her thighs. Our eyes meet as she reached out her hand.

"Want a hand?" She quirked an eyebrow at me as her eyes then travelled down my body to the now large bungle in my pants then she looked me straight in the eyes. They sparkled in the bright neon lighting from above.

"If you're offering ..."

My words lingered in the air as we stared at each other. She looked away as I saw the soft pink blush that crept from her neck down her chest.

I took the opportunity to check her out as she seemed to be doing the same. _Only fair right?_ Her long brown hair was twirled and pinned up in a single clip near the top of her head. She wore a low cut white shirt. The short sleeved shirt didn't seem to provide her with much warmth on this February evening as her pert nipples strained through the thin soft looking material. The shirt was tucked into a short black shirt with a slim red belt around her waist. Her long pale legs and red high heeled shoes completed her sexy secretary look. Electricity seemed to be in the air and it surged through me as my dick protested against the button fly of my jeans. I sat and jumped to my feet as I noticed Miss Swan's eyes had taken up residency once again in my crotch. I watched in awe as she gently bit down on her lower lip.

I cleared my throat "Miss Swan? What are you..."

She interrupted me mid sentence, "Please Edward, call me Bella"

"Okay… Bella." I smirked at her, her name rolled off my tongue so easily. She flushed again as a soft smile played on her lips. She looked over to the office as she continued to talk.

"I'm here to pick up some papers. I forgot them yesterday so I thought I could pick them up tonight …. knowing you were here."

She chose that moment to look up at me through her long lashes, her full plump lip still caught between her teeth. I tensed the muscle in my arm to stop reaching out to pull it free.

I just nodded; I couldn't trust my voice as a growl bubbled in my throat, desperate to escape. She one last heated look at me, she turned on her heel and walked into the office, swaying her hips as she went.

I turned back toward the car's open window as my fingers gripped onto the metal for dear life; my forehead resting on the cool surface of the roof for a second, I closed my eyes. If she called me into that office, I couldn't be responsible for my actions.

**BPOV**

As I walked into the small office, I could feel his eyes on me so I swayed my hips a little more than usual. I was on a mission tonight and after months of playful looks with a few words here and there; I knew I needed to tell him how attracted I was to him. And if his smirks and impressive bulge in his pants were anything to go on, I knew he felt the same.

When I walked into Cullen's Auto Shop six months ago to check out my newest client's books, I was stunned by the amount of hotness in one room. I mean, I go to many small businesses to ensure their books are in order but I've never walked into a room full of half naked men with grease smeared over the occasional muscular chest, back or forearm. I was in any girl's mechanic heaven.

I'll never forget the first day, stood in the entrance before anyone knew I had arrived, shamelessly checking each and everyone there. As my eyes roamed, they became fixed on one particular man to my left; Edward Cullen.

He wore a grey vest that showed off his muscular arms and jeans that hung low on his hips. He has his back to me as he straightened up from being slightly bent over a car hood. His strange bronze coloured hair was damp as small beads of sweat ran down his strong neck. He wiped his forearm across his forehead then suddenly; he grabbed the bottom edge of the vest and pulled it over his head. The lean, taunt muscles of his back were mesmerising as he reached for a drink, tip his head back and gulped the liquid greedily.

He stilled for a second before slowly turning as we made eye contact. Oh my God and heaven's above; he was, well I don't think I could describe him in just one word; gorgeous, beautiful, stunning, mesmerising, dazzling, glorious, exquisite, alluring, sublime; yeah it was safe to say he was as hot as hell with the face of an angel. Straight nose and strong defined jaw line, full lips and his eyes; green as emeralds and looking straight at me, smirking. _Cocky bastard!_

I straightened myself, sticking my chest out a little, giving him a smirk of my own before waltzing into the office to meet the owner.

And that's been our game ever since. Full of smirks and winks, double meanings to the words we have spoken until tonight, tonight was going to be different. I knew Edward would be the only one here after my conversation with Emmett the day before so I planned my mission and ultimate fantasy; I was going to fuck Edward cocky bastard Cullen all over this garage, on any surface I could find.

I quickly scribbled the three words I wanted most on a bright pink post-it note. Opening another button on my shirt to expose the start of the baby blue lace bra I was wearing, I opened the accounts book on the desk and placed the note in the middle, then turned a page. Making sure my skirt was hitched up my thighs as I slightly bent over the desk, my back to the office door. I licked my lips in anticipation, it was now or never.

"Edward?" I shouted in my best seductive voice.

It was a few seconds before I heard his response.

"Yeah?"

"I need your help. Can you come in here for a minute?"

I softly giggled to myself that I was being so bold but my rabbit and my memories just weren't doing it for me anymore; _I need the real deal_.

Edward didn't answer immediately so I started to worry this plan wouldn't work out but then I heard the office door swing open and I could feel his presence in the small room.

I turned my head to look over my shoulder to see Edward in the door way. He looked fuckhawt as his eyes drifted from my ass to my face. Once I had eye contact, I spoke.

"I'm having trouble reading the writing on this page. Can you help?"

The movement of his right hand caught my attention as his grip on the door frame was so tight his knuckles were white. Quickly looking back to his face, he looked to be breathing a little heavier than before. It only took three long strides for Edward to be behind me. So close I could feel the heat from his body. He placed his right hand on the desk next to mine as he leaned over me, but not touching.

"Which words?" he whispered in my ear, his hot breath sending shivers down my spine, straight to my centre. I had to squeeze my legs together and bit my lip not to release a moan.

I gulped as I felt him move closer, pressing his groin into my ass. The soft moan did escape this time as I felt his lips so slightly gaze my neck.

I turned the book's page quickly to reveal the pink post-it note with words I've wanted to say to him since the first time I saw him. Fuck Me Hard.

I thought I was going to instantly explode when he roughly grabbed my hips and pulled me to him sharply. I gasped with want as his next words and actions erupted with a loud groan.

"Your wish is my command"

His left hand snaked down and his right snaked up my body simultaneously. His left hand smoothed down my thigh to the hem on my skirt then his fingers snuck up my bare thigh, my skirt riding up too 'til he reached my lace covered centre where he pressed firmly. His right hand untucked my shirt quickly then dipped underneath, light fingertip touches until he reached my left nipple where he nipped and pulled softly through the fabric of my bra. I gripped the desk tightly as my back arched as a jolt of pleasure set my body alight.

I turned quickly to see the fire in those bright green eyes before my lips came crashing down on his. Our urgency was apparent when Edward grabbed my ass, my skirt now around my waist as he lifted me off the floor. My hands automatically pulled at his hair and wrapped my legs around his waist, I needed to be closer. He tasted of heaven as our tongues fought for dominance. This kiss was hot and passionate. Edward suddenly pulled away to place open mouth kisses from my mouth to be neck to my ear where his whispered.

"Is this what you want? Hmm?"

"Yes, Oh God, yes!"

He continued to kiss and lightly suck the sensitive spot behind my ear toward I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled his hair and forced him to look at me. He complied as he panted. He was still holding my laced covered centre against the tough denim of his jeans; it felt so good but I needed more.

"More... I need more!" I said through my pants and gritted teeth.

He started to lower me to the table but I stopped him.

"Not here, out there." I nodded towards the garage. The smirk he gave me almost brought me to the edge of my orgasm on its own.

"You naughty girl" he whispered.

I reached down to whispered in his ear, "You have no idea..." then gentle bit down on his ear lobe. I can only be described as a primal growl as he dug his fingers into the flesh of my thighs and preceded to march both of us though the office door to the nearest car hood.

When my heated skin touched the metal of the car, I hissed. I untangled my limbs and grabbed the black t shirt he was wearing, pulling it over his head and tossing it to the side. Running one finger down his toned chest which was raising and falling at a quickened pace. Once my finger reached in the waist band of his jeans, my hand was knocked away.

"No no, ladies first"

Edward quickly unbuttoned my shirt and pushed it off my shoulders revealing my baby blue lace bra. He unhooked the back and pulled it away from my body, where it joined his t shirt on the floor.

"Beautiful" he murmured. I looked down as he lowered his head to take one of my nipples in his hot mouth. He sucked, nibbled and blew cold air on each nipple watching it react. I pushed his head closer as my head dropped back and moaned.

I gasped in shock when I felt his fingers brush the edge of my panties then dip inside. He eased one finger inside me and this was enough for my orgasm to come crashing down on me. I clasped my legs together, almost crushing his hand as the waves continued as I screamed his name.

I could feel his smile against my breast as I composed myself, letting go of him and pushing him away. _Two can play at this game._

He frowned at the rejected but this is short lived as I shifted to his side and pushed him against the car, my whole body leaning against him. Pushing at his shoulders he laid down, his arms supporting him from behind. He was wearing that smirk that was becoming so familiar to me. I made quick work of his belt and his button fly. He lifted his hips so I pulled his jeans and underwear down to his knees in one go. Without thinking, I quickly grabbed the base of his dick, bent down and licked the head clean of the pre-cum that had gathered there.

"Holy… Fuck"

Looking up from his crotch and maintaining eye contact, I took him in my mouth. I worked him with my tongue; swirling and sucking around his shaft and back up sucking harder at the tip. With my teeth, I gently bit down. He let out a grunt as his hands cupped my cheeks and tugged me to him, bringing my mouth crashing down on his again.

Edward quickly stood with me, undid my belt and pulled my skirt down along with my panties. I released the condom from my pocket before it was out of my reach. We broke our embrace quickly so we could both step out of the remainder of our clothes but leaving our shoes on. Edward grasped my waist as he pulled me to him. The look of want and longing in his eyes matched my own as I ripped the condom wrapper with my teeth and rolled it on him.

Edward gently pushed me to lie on the car hood, my ass at the very end. He grabbed my right leg and pulled it straight in the air to lie on his shoulder. He aligned the tip of his dick at my entrance.

"You ready baby?"

I replied with the same three words that started this.

"Fuck me hard!"

He pushed into me in one thrust, making us both groans. The sensation of being filled by Edward was enough to almost bring me to my second orgasm immediately. Edward hugged my leg as he started to pump in and out of me.

"Oh... God …. Fucking ….. Oh …. Oh..."

My second orgasm got to its climax so fast my head was spinning as it came crashing down; I tipped my head back and screamed as I gripped the sides of the car within my reach.

"I've not finished with you yet!" Edward said through gritted teeth.

He pulled out of me and pulled me to sit up. I thought my legs were going to give way but Edward held me upright for a second before I was turned around so my back was to Edward's front. He pushed on my back lightly so I would lean forward over the car's hood and he tapped my legs apart.

Edward pushed back into me with ease from behind then intertwined both our hands together by my head.

"Hold on tight..." he commanded.

He began the relentless slow aching torture of slow rhythmic movements; in, out, in, out. My cheek was lying on the hood as I squeezed my eyes shut, concentrating on the pleasure that was once again building deep inside me.

Edward released one of my hands and brought his own down to where we were joined. I lifted my left hip slightly to give him access. The new position made him hit my sweet spot as he began to speed up and rub my clit with his talented fingers.

"Bella … I'm close. So fucking close. Come on baby."

It didn't take much after that, his fingers doing the magic once again, bring me to the edge. Edward's thrusts became uneven as he growled my name, along with some expletives as he slowed to a stop. Our sweat coated bodies lying together on the hood of the car.

Once our breathing returned to normal, Edward lifted his head from my shoulder blades, placing a small kiss there. He shifted his body slightly so he could place his cheek on the hood next to mine to face me.

"Same time tomorrow Miss Swan?"

"Fuck yes. Same time, same place" I replied with a wink.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped everyone who read this originally as part of the Fandom Fight The Floods compilation enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it lol. As always, massive thanks to SweetLovinCullen for her beta skills on this one shot<strong>. **To see the banner for this story, please check out my profile.**

**Let me know what you think with that little button down there :)**


End file.
